Change of Heart
by Samantha Voorhees
Summary: Lara has found the door to Duat. In there Lara will find a old friend who plans to change his ways of evil. But Seth who was freed from his prison is waiting their too. But the worst part is that Lara's deadliest opponent is watching them too. Pls Review!
1. Intro

"I hope to make this into a actual game using Tomb Raider Level Editor but I am going to need some help on how to run it because it is pretty advance. Anyway I wanted to make a Tomb Raider story and game and I though I probably should get the public opinion on it so I can get an Idea of how great it will be. I do not own Tomb Raider or any of the characters in this story. They belong to Core, Edios, and Crystal Dynamics."

**_TOMB RAIDER  
CHANGE OF HEART_**

**_OPENING_**

In Egypt.

In the temple of Horus now buried by sand a figure of a person enters the temple.

The person walks to the same place where Lara Croft locked the evil God Seth in.

The hand of the person removes the Amulet of Horus.

The only thing that was holding Seth in the prison.

Seth breaks free but doesn't attack the person.

It's as if he knows the person.

In the city closest to the temple.

A sudden explosion is heard and the impact soon reaches and wipes out the city and everyone in it.

The explosion reveals a opening that leads to a place that has a name on the literature of the Egyptian scrolls but never revealed that their was a opening to this place.

Immediately Seth flies into the opening followed by the unknown person.

Finally enter a bunch of creatures.

Creatures that look like cats wrapped up in bandages.

Back at croft manor.

Winston places a newsprint paper as well as a tray with food in front of Lara who is seated at the table.

"Good morning Miss Croft. Here's breakfast and the Daily news." Winston said.

"Thank you Winston." Lara said.

She took a sips of the coffee while looking at the news.

On the headlines read "Unknown Temple discovered in Egypt."

Lara read through it and examined the picture of the temple.

"Well if this is what I think it is." Lara said.

"I assume this means your planning another trip." Winston said.

"Your assuming right. Winston please arrange a flight to Egypt as soon as you can. And tell Zip to meet me there." Lara said. "I think this might be the door to Duat!"


	2. Door to Duat

**_TOMB RAIDER  
CHANGE OF HEART_**

**_CHAPTER 1  
The door to Duat_**

Arriving by jeep Lara hopped out of the car and looked at the opening.

Zip was no where to be seen.

She figured he hadn't arrived yet and so she resolved to start without him.

The hole in the desert sand was dark but a ray of light showed the unknown Egyptian door.

Lara jumped in and landed perfectly on her feet like always.

She looked around at the area.

It looked like a cave made of sand but in front of her was a large case of stairs descending down.

Lara lit a flare to give her some light.

She walked down the steps and saw found a large pit at the bottom.

She grabbed the ledge and gently lowered herself down.

She looked around to see another room with stairs descending downward.

She followed them down as well.

On the way she found a small medi pack on one of the steps.

Once again it led to a pit and once again Lara lowered herself down.

As soon as she did she could hear footsteps of someone or something sprinting around the room.

Lara knew it was not a person's foot steps.

She threw down the flare into the middle of the room and drew her pistols.

She saw 2 black panthers coming her way.

Lara aimed and fired.

She made a continuing series of jumps, Flips, rolls, and any other form of dodging until finally both of the big cats dropped dead.

Lara withdrew her pistols and took out another flare as the first one began to burn out.

Lara continued following down stairs just like the first 2 ones.

It was like descending into hell.

Finally after lowering herself from one ledge a change was obvious.

Lara began to drop down a great distance.

She screamed as she plummeted to the bottom.

Fortunately their was a deep body of water to prevent her from dieing.

Lara surfaced and the first thing she saw was a scaly body.

She was looking at a crocodile.

In fact the entire water was filled with crocs.

Lara's pistols would not work in water and she was surrounded.

Luckily the crocs were not attacking.

In fact they all went to the nearest land piece they could reach and all lied down and began to rest.

They evidently already ate and were not in the mood to kill.

Lara swam out and walked down the hall.

But not before diving back in to the water and collecting anything at the bed of the pool.

That included a large medi pack, flares, and some shotgun shells.

It was always convienet and odd how these objects were always in the tombs she explored.

Lara then reached a door that as soon as she touched hieroglyphs appeared on it.

Lara read them finding out that someone knew she who she was and that she was in the tomb.

It told her she would be seeing 4 people she thought she would never see again.

And that one had decided to stop working for the enemy and start working with her.

The only clues she had on who it was were that

1. He had always tried to deal with her in a non lethal way.

2. He was at the Atlantis incident.

3. He wanted and still did for that matter a certain attention from her...


	3. Reunion

"Now we continue."

**_TOMB RAIDER CHANGE OF HEART_**

CHAPTER 2 Reunion

Lara looked around the room.

To her left and right two passageways didn't hide their openings.

Ahead was a sealed door with a eye in the middle.

It looked a lot like the one Lara saw in Seth's tomb.

Lara knew she would need 2 eye pieces to open the door.

Lara went left first.

In that room the floor textures changed.

With the exception of a few plates with a picture of a Pharaoh's mask they all had a scarab symbol on them.

Lara smelled a trap.

She took out a small toothpick and threw it onto one of the scarab tiles.

As soon as the wooden chip made contact with the floor it caught on fire faster than you could change a tv channel.

Lara then threw another one on one of the tiles that had a Pharaoh texture.

This time noting happened.

Lara knew what to do.

She hopped on to the first plate and picked up the toothpick just in case.

She then hopped across the other Pharaoh plates until she reached the other side of the room.

Her reward was a piece of the eye.

She then hopped back and went to the right passage this time.

It was basically the same only this time the safe tiles were now higher up than the deadly ones but at a cost they were farther apart.

Lara jumped across them all and got the second eye.

As she was jumping back she spotted a small passage on the floor to the right wall.

Lara had a feeling of something.

She threw the toothpick on the plate next to it but it didn't burn.

Lara knew it was safe.

She jumped to the plate picked up the toothpick and went into the opening.

It was a dead end but on the floor was the real reward for spotting this.

It was a HK Gun. Just like the one she had when she was taking back the Iris stone from Von Croy.

It had no burst or auto ammo but it did have some sniper bullets.

Lara took the gun with her. She knew it would come in handy.

Lara made her way back to the main room and put the two eye pieces together.

Then she placed the eye on the door.

It opened just like in Seth's tomb.

Suddenly Lara heard a growl.

And this growl sounded familiar.

Two giant cat like creatures wrapped in Bandages jumped into view.

"No it can't be!" Lara said.

But it was.

It was the Atlantis mutants. (Tr1 Appearance)

Lara though she would never see them again.

She as far as her memory went she killed the last of them in their hive at the ruins of Atlantis as well as the scion which created them.

How could they possibly survive?

Lara drew out her pistols knowing that the sniper bullets on the HK gun do not work this close.

Lara jumped around fired as the two mutants tried to claw her.

While fighting Lara started brainstorming of how they could have survived what she put them through.

Finally one of the mutants exploded.

Lara then targeted the other one.

She wondered if these were the only survivors.

Somehow she doubted that highly.

The other mutant exploded after enough fire power was blown onto it.

Lara then picked up a Large medipack and flares in the corners of the room and continued on.

She headed down the hall into a chamber room.

Plants that couldn't survive in Egypt's harsh weather covered the walls.

In the center was a large pool of water.

Seeing as their was no other entry, Lara dove into it.

She saw a opening and advanced inside.

Two crocodiles that were swimming in the pool also tried to bite Lara.

Lara was able to avoid the damaging strikes.

She soon arrived at another chamber that looked similar.

Lara ran into the hallway leading to a four way room.

Well to her interest their were only 3 rooms she didn't explore.

One was locked and the other was shut.

The last one was open so naturally she went into it.

Two black panthers attack her but they didn't last long before Lara killed them with her handguns.

Lara then saw the only way was into a water passage.

Lara dove in and to the next room.

Soon she saw another water passage that lead to another room.

The process continued for 3 times including the first 2.

The final room had a large statue in the middle and two smaller ones on it's sides.

The statues however were not positioned evenly.

Lara moved one of them in the middle to align it with the other.

Suddenly she heard a door open.

Lara looked to see that the door was hidden and disguised as a wall piece.

Lara ran in and it lead to the first room with the water passage.

She then ran back to the four way room and saw that the closed off door was now open.

Lara ran inside and suddenly the ground began to collapse.

Lara managed to run to solid ground before falling into the trap.

She looked back to the lava she just avoided falling into.

But she also noticed that their was water mixed in.

She also saw that the right wall was climbable.

She climbed the wall into the water.

Lara swan into the passage that lead to another hidden room.

Lara picked up a small medi pack, a large medi pack, and some burst rounds for her Hk gun.

She then pulled a nearby lever and the floor she was standing on rose.

She ceiling above opened one of the tiles and the the floor took it's place.

Lara ran into the room ahead and saw a large Pharaoh statue.

Under it was the key to the lock for the last hallway.

Lara was about to take it when suddenly the statue came to life and attacked.

Lara pulled out her HK gun and fired at it.

When it ran dry of burst ammo Lara switched to her pistols.

She fired again and again until finally the statue was destroyed.

Lara took the key and a door opened.

It lead to the hall just before the lava pit.

She then ran back into the 4 way room and used the key on the lock.

Lara ran inside after the door opened.

Another Atlantis mutant attacked her.

Lara took it out as quickly as she could.

She then was lead to a two way hall.

One covered in more scarab tiles the other lead to a room with a small opening.

Lara ran in and was horrified of what she saw.

It was Zip!

He was badly wounded.

"My god Zip!." Lara said.

"Lara I'm not going to make it." Zip said.

"Don't give in!" Lara said.

"I was ambushed, She brought me here and attacked me." Zip said.

"Who did?" Lara asked.

"Here take this." Zip said handing her a sheet of paper. "It's the only way across the next room."

Lara took it.

"Well I'm just glad I'm not going to die in vain." Zip said.

"Come on Zip, We've already lost Alister, Don't you die too!" Lara said.

"Lara stop her. Don't let her-" Zip started before he went limp.

"No." Lara whispered.

Normally Lara was a tough woman. Not much could make her feel bad. But Zip was a close friend. She had lost another alley.

Lara recovered fast but she still couldn't shake the shame.

Lara knew that their was nothing she could do now to help him.

She then looked at the sheet and it showed a map with the same size and pattern of the floor ahead.

Tiles that would kill her were marked with a X on the Map.

Safe ones were marked with a check mark.

There was one in the corner that had a question mark.

Lara Hopped across them and then was faced with the unknown tile.

She threw the toothpick onto it and it didn't catch on fire.

Lara knew it was safe.

As she hopped onto this tile she saw that the wall in front of her was a movable block.

She pushed it inside and found another hidden room.

It was filled with Hk Auto bullets.

Lara took them all and continued down the hall.

Finally she made it to the other side.

Lara saw some Atlantis mutants but they didn't notice her yet.

She took out the Hk gun and this time used the Sniper bullets as they would be useful here.

She fired 4 shot into 2 of them killing them both and fired the last 2 at the 3rd.

She then finished it off with her handguns.

Lara ran into the room and saw a large temple entry.

It was huge. More than 50 feet tall.

Lara walked into it.

She walked down one of the halls and it lead to a room that looked like a prison.

Most of the cells were empty but in the last one their was someone alive inside.

"Well fancy seeing you here." Said a familiar french voice.

"Pierre." Lara said.

"Oui, what did you expect?" Pierre asked. (Anniversary appearance)

"I figured you got flattened." Lara said.

"Indeed but my trial hasn't started yet." Pierre said. "Could you find it in your heart to help. I would be obliged to help you."

Lara knew a lie when she heard one.

"Your not fooling me you fox." Lara said then left.

In another cell room Lara found Kold. (Anniversary appearance)

"Look who it is." He said.

"Why am I not surprised." Lara said.

"If you let me out I will think about sparing you." Kold said.

"Nothing definite there." Lara replied.

"If you refuse I'll hunt you down." Kold said.

"And how are you going to get out of that cell?" Lara asked then left.

In another cell room was Jerome (The kid (Anniversary appearance)).

"Well what do you know?" He asked.

"Much actually." Lara said.

"Could you do me a favor?" Jerome asked.

"No I'm not letting you out." Lara said.

"Have you forgotten who saved you?" Jerome asked.

"I could have taken care of him. Besides I know you did it out of revenge." Lara said

"What would make you think that?" Jerome asked.

"Well theirs the gunfire, the angry looks, the words I'm going to enjoy this." Lara said.

"Oh come on." Jerome asked.

"I know a big rodent when I see one." Lara said then left.

In the 4th one Lara found the cowboy (TR1)

"Well well." He said.

"Before you ask the answer is no. You know what happened last time." Lara said.

"I told you it was nothing personal." The Cowboy said.

"And that doesn't change thoughts of killing someone." Lara said as she left.

She went into the last cell room.

"I never thought I'd see you again." A Texan accent voice said.

Lara looked to see none other than Larson Conway (Anniversary).

"Well Larson are you going to ask me to let you out to." Lara asked.

"What's the point." Larson asked. "I won't deny that I want out but I know you remember what happened last time. Why should you have any reason to free me?"

"Well I'm glad to see at least one person down here has memory and intelligence." Lara said.

"I'm starting to rethink myself." Larson said. "Now I know I was doing a evil thing. Why did I ever work for the Queen of Atlantis anyway? How stupid am I for thinking you would spare my life to give up getting something you wanted to get for years."

"My you have been rethinking." Lara said.

"You can let me out if you want but I know their is nothing I can do to convince you that I'm not evil." Larson said. "I'm not going to make you do it."

"Well I'll give it some thought." Lara said then left.


	4. Larson's bail

"Now we continue."

**_TOMB RAIDER CHANGE OF HEART_**

Chapter 3 Larson's bail

Before leaving Lara memorized the locks by Larson's cell.

They looked similar to the keyholes for the hands of Orion and Rathmore.

Lara decided to look for them both.

She went back to the main hall and walked through to another large room.

It was pretty vacant except for two switches on the side walls.

Lara pulled them both and the ground shook.

The center of the room opened and a large pyramid like opening rose out.

Before going inside Lara took the medipack that were behind her on the door's sides.

Inside Lara suddenly slid down a ramp.

The tunnel was dark but coming up was a opening in the ceiling.

Lara jumped up into it and found another secret room.

It was loaded with HK Ammo.

Sniper, Burst, and Auto.

She took them all and continued down the slope.

Lara scanned the new room.

The walls were covered with cobwebs and the floor looked very age authentic.

The darkness of the room was very deep.

She couldn't see without flares.

Lara saw lanterns in a ordered line down the entire hall. Each unlit.

After a long search she found a torch on the ground.

Down the next hall she saw fire,

After throwing a few flares on the path to show her the way, Lara took the torch and lit it on the fire.

She then used the now lit touch to light the lanterns.

Lara now being able to see, then went down the hall way she didn't see in the darkness the room first was.

The room it lead to was huge.

Platforms were the only things Lara saw in it other than the small medipack Lara found in the corner.

Lara Had a feeling that she was going to have to climb the platforms to the top of the room.

And if so she knew that their was a key or puzzle at the top of the room.

Lara hopped on to the first platform and onto the next, and next, and the next.

The process continued until she reached the top.

As soon as she did 3 Atlantis mutants attacked her.

Lara took out her HK gun and started firing burst rounds at them.

The mutants continued their assault.

Lara hopped around dodging them while still being careful not to fall off the edge.

Soon 1 of the 3 mutants exploded.

Another one of the mutants showed it's ranged fire shooter and used it.

Now Lara had to use even more caution.

It took awhile but another mutant soon exploded.

The Last mutant tore off all it's bandages to allow it to move faster as well as reveal it's fire shooter.

It wasn't easy but the last mutant was finally defeated.

Lara then headed into the room that the mutants came out of and she found and took the hand of Orion.

Lara headed out and into the 2 one of the halls she missed when the room was dark.

It was the same thing only this time she found the hand of Rathmore and she even found a bunch of HK auto ammo in a hidden ledge behind one of the pillars.

Lara then headed back into the main hallway and saw someone standing in her way.

"Well fancy we should run into each other again." Said a familiar voice.

It was Seth.

"Seth Aren't you suppose to be locked up somewhere?" Lara asked.

"Well I have deadliest enemy to thank for my release" Seth Said. "Now If you want to live stay out of my way!"

He then burst into one of the walls on the side of the hall.

Lara went into it and up the stairs leading to the prison room.

Lara then went back into Larson's cell.

"Back so soon?" Larson asked.

"I love it when I'm put up with a larger challenge." Lara said.

Lara then went to the lock.

"Wait your actually going to bail me out?" Larson asked.

"I'm still not sure." Lara said.

In Lara's mind it was like 4 people arguing of what to do.

One of them who looked like her Appearance in the obscura paintings chapter (AOD) would be saying. "Why trust this cowpoke? He tried to kill you!"

Another one who looked like her Appearance in the Excalibur chapter (Legend) Would be saying. "Your short on allies. You need all the help you can get."

Another one who looked like her Appearance in the Avalon chapter (Underworld) Would be saying "You need no help you can help yourself."

And the final one who looked like her appearances in most of her chapters (Tr2, tr3, etc.) would be saying. "He does care for you! Why do you think he missed his fire on purpose and usually tried to deal with you in a nonlethal way?"

In the end they would all be asking "So what do you say Lara?"

Lara took a breath and whispered.

"I say I'll give him one last chance."

Lara then placed the artifacts in place Releasing Larson.

Larson came out of his cell.

He was surprised.

"I don't believe it. You still trust me?" he asked.

"Well I will unless you try anything funny. I'm doing this in the hopes that you really have changed or will do so." Lara said.

"Lara you think you can actually change a guy?" Larson asked.

"Some women may say you can't change a man but those women are quitters." Lara said.

"Stop!!!' A voice said.

Out of no where large people appeared only they were much bigger than the average human and had diffrent appearences.

Two looked like normal women other than size but another had bird wings, also there were 2 men. One looked like Seth only no wings, another had a bird head.

Lara knew these were not ordinary people They were Egypt's gods.

Isis, Nephthys, Ma'at, Anubis and Horus.

"You have released a prisoner as well as a evil god. Prepare to die!!" Anubis said.

Suddenly Horus recognized her.

"Wait that's Lara!" He said.

"The one who released Seth 2 times then." Ma'at said.

"And Locked him up again the first time. I doubt she is responsible." Horus said.

"Nonsense" Nephthys said. "Who else knows about where he was?"

"I ran into him earlier" Lara said. "He said one of my old foes released him."

"Oh god." Isis said. "He must be after the-"

Suddenly a explosion struck out of no where and Seth flew out.

In his right hand was what looked like a Was scepter.

"Know that the Scepter of Egypt is under my control I rule the dead and the living!!! Now I shall banish you into the flaming pit of torture you call Hell!!!" He said.

Seth then fired the Scepter bolts at everyone.

The gods and goddesses disappeared but the the room began to collapse.

Lara fell down a hole that was made below her.

Larson tried to grab her but missed.

"Lara!" He yelled.

At first Larson was shocked but then got a hold of himself.

"Okay Larson Knowing her she survived the fall. So she must be on the lower level." He said to himself.

Larson looked up to see the other cells were now busted open to and Pierre, Kold, Jerome, and The cowboy were no where to be seen.

"I better get to her before someone else does." Larson said and headed towards the nearest room.


	5. The Rescue

"Now let's get back to the story. I hate to keep you waiting. As we recall Lara fell down a pit after freeing Larson. Now he is heading down to rescue her. IMPORTANT NOTE: The Main enemy in this story as well as every other Tomb Raider related thing is revealed!!!"

**_TOMB RAIDER DOOR TO DUAT_**

**_The Rescue_**

Larson immediately looked around the room. Their was rubble blocking the only way out but it looked like he could penetrate it if he had a weapon.

Luckily he found a Shotgun under the bench nearby. He blasted the debris away and ran in the opening.

He saw a small gap behind a flower pot down the hall.

Larson squeezed in and found some shotgun shells.

He took them with him.

Larson then continued down the hall.

At the end he found Jerome (The kid) waiting for him.

"Well if it isn't the traitor from Texas." He said.

"Can't you so called "gangsters" ever come up with a good comeback?" Larson asked.

"What are you thinking helping that girl out?" Jerome asked.

"Well she helped me out it's only fair to return the favor." Larson said. "Now get out of the way."

"I'm not letting you take one more step." Jerome said aiming his Uzis at Larson.

"Don't make me do this." Larson said aiming his shotgun back at him.

Jerome fired and Larson quickly jumped behind the wall.

As much as he hated to kill kids Larson knew there was no other way.

As soon as the gunfire from the Uzis stopped followed by the sound of reloading Larson seized the opportunity and ran out aiming his shotgun at Jerome.

His first 2 shots missed with the lack of time to aim but he managed to hit him slightly on the 3rd.

The two continued in combat until it looked like Jerome got a hit.

Larson fell on the ground and lied motionless.

Jerome laugh and walked in close to finish him off with a shot in the head.

Larson then springed back to life and said "I've gotcha now!"

He fired a shot into Jerome's chest killing him instantly.

Larson walked over to the body and saw the Uzis were still usable.

He took them with him.

As Larson walked away Ma'at and Anubis and Ammit appeared.

Anubis weighted Jerome's heart against Ma'at's feather of truth and the scale showed how evil Jerome was.

The body was then eaten by Ammit.

Larson meanwhile ran down the stairs the first hall lead to.

It wasn't long after that he saw the Cowboy had escaped from his prison to and was now aiming his magnums at Larson.

Larson aimed his shotgun back.

"Well so you decided to give up your post huh?" The cowboy asked.

"When I found out how wrong it was for people yes." Larson replied.

"Well let me be the one to show you the consequences of being good." The cowboy replied.

Larson and the Cowboy got into a gunfight.

Larson continued firring but the cowboy would constantly hide behind a wall.

Soon it got real up close of a fight and both of them were disarmed of their weapons.

Soon a fragment of the ground below them collapsed.

Larson grabbed onto a ledge and the Cowboy grabbed Larson's leg.

Larson kicked him until he the cowboy lost his grip and fell to his death.

Once again as Larson was gone Ma'at Anubis, and Ammit repeated the evilness test and he too was eaten.

Larson continued on his way to Lara.

He found 3 small medi packs down the hall and some flares which he used as it got darker.

In the next room with lights was Kold who tried to stab Larson as soon as he came in.

"Cranky?" Larson asked.

"Rageful." Kold replied.

"What would killing me or Lara for that matter achieve you?" Larson asked.

"The knowledge that I'm better." Kold said as he prepared to strike again.

Larson grabbed his new Uzis and used them.

He relied on speed knowing it was his advantage.

Kold continued to try to slice Larson but he kept missing and hitting the wall.

Larson meanwhile fired clip after clip.

Soon he started aiming for the head.

One bullet hit Kold's good eye.

Now blind he didn't realize he was heading towards the edge of a pit.

By the time he did it was far too late.

Larson headed off as the gods appeared again and the same thing happened to Kold as the other two.

Larson finally made it to the floor Lara was on.

He found a small opening on the ground that looked like a pit but the ground was only a few feet away from the surface.

In it Larson found more Uzis clips and a Grenade launcher.

He grabbed them and then headed to the room Lara fell into.

He found Pierre about to push her into a spike pit.

"Hold it!" Larson said aiming his Uzis at Pierre.

"Larson stand down I'll finish her." Pierre said.

"I'm not your monkey Pierre. I don't take commands from you." (Note:The fall the Stone Serpents gave him in tomb raider chronicles knocked the intellect back into him)

"If you want her alive you'll have to get past me first." Pierre said.

Once again a gunfight was taken place.

Pierre fired magnum rounds at Larson but he was to quick for the shots.

Larson fired back but Pierre also dodged them.

Pierre then hid behind a stone column and then started firring from behind it.

When he looked around Larson wasn't in sight.

Pierre then walked over to Lara to finish the job.

Larson who was hiding behind the other side of the column in such a position to avoid Pierre's sight, shot the french man in the back of his head killing him and making him fall downt he spike pit.

Down there the gods yet again preformed the judgement test.

Lara was about to fall down too but just before the final slip Larson grabbed her arm breaking her fall.

He pulled Lara back up to safety.

"Lara." He said shaking her slightly for a sign of life.

Lara slowly awoke.

"Ughn. Even when I can't help it I hate sleeping during the day." She said.

"Thank god your alive." Larson said. "I would have hated to have gone through that all for nothing."

"Seems like I didn't make a mistake letting you out." Lara said getting up. "Glad to see you do care."

"I'm not cold blooded." Larson said.

"Hmm. Well I guess I can trust you after all." Lara said.

"Well isn't this sweet. My ex-employee and my biggest enemy are in love." Said a familiar female voice.

The person in the robe was on top of a higher floor lever looking down at them from the ledge.

She then took off her robe and then it was clear who she was.

Both Lara and Larson knew her.

She had long golden hair, a black and red dress, a queen crown, two black wings, long thin fingers, and was a odd combo of beauty and wickedness.

She was also at the same chapter Lara and Larson were in.

She was the deadliest of Lara's foes.

She was the one who has been watching her ever since she was a little girl.

"It's been awhile Lara!" Said (Anniversary) **_Jacqueline Natla_**.


	6. Escaping the Temple

"You people have waited more than long enough! I need to try to keep focus on my other stories."

**_TOMB RAIDER CHANGE OF HEART_**

**_ESCAPING THE TEMPLE_**

"Natla?" Lara said.

"Yes Lara" Natla replied. "Would you believe that the one you encountered through the whole Avalon adventure was merely a clone."

"I thought she seemed slightly different." Lara said.

"Now that I have freed Seth, this place is as good as destroyed." Natla said. "And you two are as good as dead."

"Not until we stop breathing." Larson said.

"My Larson. How much your personality has changed." Natla said. "You've never talked back to me before."

"That was before I knew what I was really doing." Larson said.

"It's a shame that your death is now necessary."Natla said.

Natla then threw fire projectiles at the pillars around the room causing the place to cave in.

She then went off to attend to other means.

Lara and Larson darted through the nearest opening before the debris could cover them all.

"Any ideas?" Larson asked.

"Trust my instincts like I do." Lara said.

"I can always trust a woman's intuition" Larson said.

The two followed the way down the temple hall.

When they came to the next room there was a large gap between their side and the side with the other door.

"How far can you jump?" Lara asked then jumped the gap.

Larson jumped back a bit then did a running jump over the gap as well.

"Pretty Damn far." He replied.

"I must say I'm impressed." Lara said.

She then spotted a opening on the other side.

"Hold on." She said jumping back then grabbing the ledge.

She lowered herself down to the opening and inside found more Hk bullets and a Large Medi pack.

She then climbed back out and jumped to the other side.

"You have the eyes of a eagle." Larson said.

"And I don't let their function go unused." Lara replied.

The two continued their escape.

As soon as the next room came a bunch of Flying Mutants appeared and attacked without delay.

Larson got out his shotgun while Lara drew out her Hk gun.

Firing shells and bullets at the flying creatures the fight started in jumping and dodging and ended with the creatures exploding.

"So these are the guys you encountered at the pyramid?" Larson asked.

"Undoubtedly." Lara replied.

The two then heard ticking below them.

The ground was about to spawn spikes.

They ran into the next room before such a thing happened.

Inside they saw Anubis dead in front of them.

"Looks like Seth found his first victim." Lara said.

"He's after the gods?" Larson said.

"Yes. They are the only ones who can follow his trail after all." Lara answered.

Lara then noticed something underneath him.

It was another Large Medi pack.

She moved the body and picked up the health in a box.

A large block covered the exit.

It was to heavy even for Lara to move.

"Careful darling you'll strain yourself." Larson said.

"You think you could make it budge?" Lara asked.

"I'll try." Larson said.

He was unable to move it as well.

"Is this thing nailed to the ground?" Larson asked.

"Let's both try." Lara said

With their combined strength the two managed to move the block.

Once they walked into the next hall the ground started to collapse.

"Run!" Lara yelled.

"Ain't gotta tell me twice." Larson replied.

The two sprinted as the floor drooped into a pool of Lava hidden underneath.

As soon as the flow was stable a slide was the new trap.

It was directed towards a spike pit.

The two jumped, cleared the spike, just to end up in a similar constructed trap.

Three more jumps cleared them from that danger.

But a boulder was now rolling down after them.

As the two ran they saw metal teeth clanging against each other attempting to make the escape a death trap.

With lucky timing they Cleared it and finally made it into a trap free room.

"I need to have something like that in my gym." Lara said.

"You really are fearless aren't you?" Larson asked.

"To a certain limit" Lara replied.

Then galloping was heard.

The closed door was blown open in a flash of fire and two Centaurs (Anniversary) like the ones in St Francis Folly jumped out.

"Any tips for these guys?" Larson asked.

"Yes." Lara replied. "Aim for their heads, Zig Zag to avoid the hits, and if you see a beam of light look away immediately."

The Centaurs didn't give them anymore time to talk and attacked.

As they charged Lara and Larson barley dodged the speeding horsemen.

The Centaurs shot fire projectiles everywhere. Zig zaging around Lara and Larson continued to barley escape their explosions.

Lara fired auto HK gun rounds into one of them while Larson unloaded Uzis Clips into the other.

Soon the one Larson was shooting began to glow a green beam of light.

Larson looked away like Lara said to.

As soon as the beam was gone he looked back and continued his assault.

Soon the Centaur Lara was attacking charged.

Lara shot it in the eye and the creature dropped it's shield.

The same happened with Larson's Centaur.

"Pick up the one of the shields." Lara said grabbing one of them.

Larson listened and grabbed the other.

They continued the assault again and when the green beams of light appeared Lara said.

"Block your face with the shield" Lara said holding hers up.

Larson did hopping Lara knew what she was doing.

When the flash was heard Larson looked to see the Centaurs were now petrified.

"Unload all your lead into them." Lara said firing her Hk gun.

Larson fired his shotgun constantly and finally the two beasts shattered into pieces.

"Well that could have been worse." Larson said.

"It could have been a lot better too." Lara added.

The two walked into the now open door to see that now they were truly in Duat.

What was coming there way remained a mystery.


End file.
